2015
Events January * **The comes into effect, creating a and between , , , and . ** officially the as its currency, replacing the , and the nineteenth country. * – – A , Nigeria and surrounding villages by kills more than 2,000 people. * – Two gunmen belonging to 's branch at the headquarters of satirical newspaper , prompting an anti-terrorism demonstration attended by over a million people and more than 40 world leaders. * – kill 143 Boko Haram fighters in Kolofata, Cameroon. * – The abandons the cap on the 's value relative to the , causing turmoil in international financial markets. * – The is founded. * – After forces seize the presidential palace, i resigns after . February * ** Leaders from , , and reach an agreement on the conflict in that includes a ceasefire and withdrawal of heavy weapons. However, several days later, the Ukrainian government and pro-Russian rebels claim that, within its first day, the ceasefire was broken 139 times, as both sides failed to withdraw their heavy weapons and fighting had continued. ** The adopts to combat terrorism. * – Two people were killed and five policemen wounded in , , at . * – The ian begins conducting airstrikes against a branch of the Islamic militant group in in retaliation for the group's beheading of over a dozen Egyptian Christians. March * – – The ancient city sites of , and in Iraq are demolished by the . * – 's probe enters orbit around , becoming the first spacecraft to visit a . * – The becomes allies with fellow group , effectively annexing the group. * – An operated by in the , killing all 150 on board. * – A -led coalition of Arab countries starts a in order to uphold the Yemeni government in its fight against the . April * – 148 people are killed, the majority students, in a at the in , perpetrated by the militant terrorist organization . * – strikes and causes 8,857 deaths in Nepal, 130 in , 27 in and 4 in with a total of 9,018 deaths. * – The (WHO) declares that has been eradicated from the . May * – – is held in . * – the results in the first majority government in 18 years. * – – Version O of by sells for 179.3 million at auction in New York, while the sculpture by sells for 141.3 million, setting a new world record and , respectively. * – A in , measuring 7.3 on the , results in 153 deaths in Nepal, 62 in , 1 in and 2 in with a total of 218 deaths. * – The two constituent republics of , the and the , announce the suspension of the Novorossiya project, returning to separate (though internationally unrecognised) states. * – ISIS captures the ancient city of Palmyra in Syria. * – votes to legalize , becoming the first country to legalize same-sex marriage by popular vote. June * – announces his intention to resign amidst an -led , and calls for an extraordinary congress to elect a new president as soon as possible. * – The governments of and officially ratify their 1974 agreement to exchange along their border. * – – claim responsibility for three attacks around the world during : ** : ISIL fighters detonate three s, enter , and open fire at civilians, killing more than 220. ** : 22-year-old Seifeddine Rezgui opens fire at a tourist resort at , , killing 38 people. ** : A suicide bomber attacks the Shia Mosque Imam Ja'far as-Sadiq at , killing 27 people and injuring 227 others. * – becomes the first country in the world to eradicate of and . July * – : becomes the first advanced economy to miss a payment to the in the 71-year history of the IMF. * – – : After six months of clashes and futile negotiations between Greece's , leftist government and the country's creditors, over the austerity measures imposed through bailout programmes, tension peaks as Greece in a referendum to reject the terms offered in a third programme; however the government eventually proceeds to concur to than those offered before, in what was widely characterized as a coup on the creditors' part. * ** NASA's spacecraft performs a close flyby of , becoming the first spacecraft in history to visit the distant world. ** to long-term limits of its in exchange for sanctions relief. * – and the , ending a 54-year stretch of hostility between the nations. * – begins against and targets after the . August * – Debris found on is confirmed to be that of , missing since March 2014. * – A takes place inside the at the intersection in , , killing 20 people and injuring 125. September * – Scientists announce the discovery of , a previously unknown species of in . * – became the longest-reigning British monarch in history and the longest-serving head of state of any nation in modern history, surpassing . * ** : s are detected for the first time, by . This is not announced until February 11, 2016. ** defeats in a . Turnbull becomes , being sworn in the following day. * – Automaker is alleged to have been involved in worldwide , affecting an estimated 11 million vehicles globally. * – A during the pilgrimage in kills at least 2,200 people and injures more than 900 others, with more than 650 missing. * – announces that liquid water has been found on . * – Russia begins against and in Syria, in support of the Syrian government. October * – A on a (Doctors Without Borders) hospital in accidentally kills an estimated 20 people. * – A series of kills at least 100 people at a peace rally in , and injures more than 400 others. * – becomes the most hurricane ever recorded in the and the second strongest worldwide, with winds of 215 mph and a pressure of 872 mbar. * – A strikes the region and causes 398 deaths, with 279 in , 115 in and 4 in . * – , an airliner en route to from , crashes near Al-Hasana in Sinai, killing all 217 passengers and 7 crew members on board. November * – CPC general secretary and ROC president for the first time. * – Two suicide bombers in Bourj el-Barajneh, Beirut, killing 43 people and injuring over 200 others. * – claimed by (ISIL) in , result in 130 fatalities. * – a n fighter jet on the in the first case of a member destroying a Russian aircraft since the 1950s. * – The (COP 21) is held in Paris, attended by leaders from 147 nations. December * – at a workplace in , killing 14 before dying themselves in a shootout with police. claimed responsibility. * – A global pact is at , committing all countries to reduce for the first time. * – The is formed in order to fight terrorism. * – lands an unmanned rocket, the first to successfully enter orbital space and return. Category:Recent history